If Only Through Heaven’s Eyes
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: A Kurama/Botan songfic for ‘If Only Through Heaven’s Eyes’ by *NSYNC. A very sad fic that I don’t want to give away with a summary. Just READ and REVIEW. *Warning, character death*


Title: If Only Through Heaven's Eyes  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: A Kurama/Botan songfic for 'If Only Through Heaven's Eyes' by *NSYNC. A very sad fic that I don't want to give away with a summary.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
  
  
  
"BOTAN!" Kurama screamed, holding his side as blood poured from him. This battle was proving to be to much, for all of them. Kuwabara and Hiei lay at the edge of the forest clearing in pools of their own blood, their sprit energy drained, and their life energy fading fast. Yusuke lay at Kurama's feet, unconscious. Kurama was the only one left standing now that Botan had fallen. The demon they were battling for control of a sacred treasure had just impaled her, then thrown her away from him. She had landed with a thud, and wasn't moving.   
  
*I never thought you were a fair-weather friend  
You never let me down, you're true to the end  
For in the darkest hour when all was lost  
Somehow you left the light on*  
  
Kurama feel to one knee, the lose of blood and sprit energy making him weak. He had no more energy to fight. The monster loomed over him and suddenly he saw it! The disk of power, it was imbedded in his chest.   
"Yusuke!" He yelled, hoping he would answer.   
"Kurama." Yusuke whispered.   
"Yusuke! Your sprit gun! Aim for that black spot on his chest! It's the power disk that's giving him his power!"  
"You got it." Yusuke propped himself up wearily. "SPRIT GUN!" He screamed, the last of his sprit energy exploding outward from his finger and hitting right in the center of the power disk. The demon screamed, and disappeared into nothing, leaving the power disk behind. Kurama didn't notice.  
"Botan." He whispered, forcing himself to half fall, half crawl towards her.   
  
*You faced the wrong and showed the world a thing or two  
Stood up for me and for you  
And you should know  
Some say it wasn't worth   
The things we went through *  
  
"Kurama." Botan whispered, closing her eyes against the pain. She was in her human form, and didn't have enough energy to change back.   
"Hey Botan." Kurama whispered.   
"I guess I messed up real big this time, huh?"  
"Shh, shh. Don't say that. You did great! I've never seen you so brave."  
"I'm sorry Kurama."  
  
*I say it ain't worth losing you   
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see  
If only through heaven's eyes  
Only through heaven's*  
  
"For what Botan?"  
"For not being fast enough or strong enough. Everyone got hurt."  
"But their going to be fine. And you saved my life Botan."  
"Well, at least one of us is going to live." Botan whispered, tears in those big beautiful pink eyes of hers.  
"Hey, hey, don't talk like that. You hear me? Don't you dare talk like that." Kurama demanded, truing to hide the tears in his own calm green eyes.  
  
*I still remember the things that you said  
I keep your words alive, I could never forget  
Cause in the final hour you made me proud  
So proud that I could know you*  
  
"Kurama. Could you do me a favor?" Botan asked, her voice low, her eyes closed in pain.   
"Of course Botan. What is it?"  
"Could you just. . . hold me?" Botan whispered, tears streaking down her face. Kurama nodded and slid his arm under her back, lifting her and supporting her so that she was in his arm, and her arms were around his neck.   
"I'm sorry Kurama."  
"No Botan, I'm sorry. If I had been fast enough, I could have saved you. Don't leave me now Botan. I couldn't stand it."  
  
*Told the world it's time that they believed in you  
You stood for right and truth  
And you should know  
Some say it wasn't worth   
The things we went through *  
  
"Oh Kurama." Botan whispered, shivering slightly. Kurama's attention was drawn back to the girl in his arms. .   
"What Botan?"  
"I don't feel so well." Botan said weakly. Kurama shifted his grip, and felt the sticky blood covering the back of her head, his hands and arms, and the ground. He suddenly felt cold all over.  
  
*I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see  
If only through heaven's eyes  
Only through heaven's eyes*  
  
"Hold on Botan. Hold on."   
"I'm so cold Kurama." Botan whispered, her body wracked with shivers. "It hurts."  
"I know Botan. I know." Kurama whispered. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her close.   
"Don't let me go Kurama." Botan whispered, clutching at his blood soaked shirt. Kurama held her closer, pulling her onto his lap. When he moved her, Botan cried out and grabbed her stomach. Kurama pulled back when he felt the warmth on his shirt.  
  
*And so we can't forget  
We've got to keep remembering  
Them all*  
  
There was a large slit in Botan's stomach that had been held together by dried blood that ripped open when she moved. There was also blood all over her back, and it felt much to warm and slippery. Botan whimpered into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. Kurama held her tightly in his arms. Safe and warm, Botan sighed and then died in the arms of the man who loved her. Kurama felt her go slack.  
  
*The ones who took the fall  
They did it for us all*  
  
"No." He whispered. Then he threw his head back and let out a demonic howl of pain, rage and sorrow. "NO!" He lowered his head and wept onto Botan's body. "No, no. Botan. No Botan, come back. Come back. I can't lose you. I love you." He bent his head over her limp body, weeping. Without even realizing what he was doing, he clutched her tighter to him and poured all the life energy he had left into Botan's lifeless body. With his love still clutched tightly in his arms, Kurama tried to save her. But when he collapsed, completely drained, it hadn't worked. Kurama let out one last sob of desperation, then closed his eyes. He only opened them once again.  
  
*And we should learn from it  
Stand up if you believe in it  
You've got to face the world, be strong*  
  
  
Yusuke was sitting at Kurama's bedside. Kurama hadn't woken up since he tried to save Botan. Yet, on this day, three weeks later, he opened those calm green eyes again.   
"Yusuke." He whispered. Yusuke was instantly at his friends bedside.   
"Hey Kurama. I'm here."  
"Tell my mother. . . not to be sad." A ghost of his old smile drifted across his face. "I'm going to be with Botan now. I'll be happy, and watching over her." With a smile still on his face, Kurama finally joined the woman he loved on the other side while Yusuke rested his head on his friend chest and wept for the second time in three weeks.   
  
*Some say it wasn't worth   
The things we went through   
I say it ain't worth losing you*  
  
At Kurama's funeral, everyone placed a red rose, his favorite flower, on his coffin. The last one was laid to his tombstone by Yusuke himself. As he stared at the tombstone, his arm around a sobbing Keiko, a faint breeze brushed his tearstreaked cheek and he lifted his head. The white clouds moved, revealing a patch of clear blue sky. Then Yusuke had to blink and rub his eyes. For a second, he could have sworn he had seen Kurama and Botan, Kurama lifting Botan into the air and spinning around, both of them laughing. Yusuke had to smile.   
"I know your both happy my friends." He whispered, before taking Keiko's hand and leading her away.  
  
*I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see  
If only through heaven's eyes  
Only through heaven's eyes*  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in front of Koenma's desk, the small prince smiling at him rather sadly.   
"Hello once again Kurama. We've been waiting for you." Koenma said. "Someone else has been waiting also." He pushed a button on his desk, and a door on the other side of the door opened. Kurama looked over and grinned. Botan stepped into the room, looking just like she had the first time he had ever seen her, on the streets of the city with Yusuke. Her blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her pink eyes shining, her pale skin smooth and flawless.   
"Botan." Kurama whispered. "Botan!"  
  
*Some say it wasn't worth   
The things we went through   
I say it ain't worth losing you*  
  
He ran towards her and they met in the middle of the room. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning around, making both of their giggles fill the room. He lowered her so that she was eye level to him, and kissed her gently, lowering her to the ground. Botan wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his red locks, while Kurama's hand reached up and undid her ponytail, letting her sapphire blue hair tumble to her shoulders. Finally, they both pulled back to breath, and Kurama rested his forehead on hers, nuzzling their noses together, making her giggle.  
"I love you Botan." He whispered, his calm green eyes staring deep into her sparkling pink.  
"I love you too Kurama."  
  
*I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see  
If only through heaven's eyes  
Only through heaven's eyes*  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, so please be gentle in reviews. I've watched the show for about half a year now, I own two DVD's of the series and the DVD of the movie, so I'm pretty sure I have the characters down. Also, I'm assuming that because Botan has gotten hurt numerous times in her human form, she can also die. Also, if you've seen the movie, you know she almost dies in her sprit form. So she can die! 


End file.
